


Potato Talk - Küchendienst im Survey Corps

by Daelis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Potatoes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: Eine kleine, hoffentlich amüsante Songfic zu Sasha, Ymir und Krista im Survey Corps-Küchendienst.





	Potato Talk - Küchendienst im Survey Corps

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~ Daten ~*~  
> Song: "Baked Potato" von Geogre Dawes (aka Matt Lucas).  
> Sonstiges: Daelis spinnt - offensichtlich. Eine Songfic über einen Kartoffelsong...

"Au!"

Aus dem erschrockenen Aufschrei wurde schnell ein ein verhaltenes Jammern. "Ich hasse die Arbeit in der Küche", beschwerte sich Sasha lautstark und warf einen mitleidheischenden Blick zu ihren Leidensgenossinnen Christa und Ymir. Letztere sah nicht einmal in ihre Richtung, sondern zerschnitt in aller Seelenruhe weiter Karotten. "Eben hast du noch gesagt, du liebst die Arbeit in der Küche", ließ Ymir gelassen hören ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzublicken. Anders ihre engste Freundin Christa, die gleich an Sashas Seite geeilt war, um sich den Schnitt anzusehen, der bei näherer Betrachtung allerdings nicht der Rede wert war. Ein schmaler roter Strich kündete von dem Missgeschick des "Kartoffelmädchens", wie Sasha im Survey Corps von Vielen genannt wurde.  
Lächelnd pustete Christa gegen den kleinen Schnitt. "Morgen spürst du davon nichts mehr." Sichtlich nur halb überzeugt von dieser Aussage nickte Sasha und griff nach der nächsten Kartoffel. Sie würde sie viel lieber roh essen, als hier ewig daran herumzuschälen.

"Ich mag die Küche - nicht die Arbeit hier." "Tch, denkst du eigentlich nur ans Essen?" "Nein! Und wenn schon!"  
Nun sah Ymir auf und hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, während sich Christa verhalten ein Lachen verkniff. "Wir heben dir eine Extra-Kartoffel auf, Sasha", versprach die Blonde noch immer leise kichernd, aber mit gutem Willen.

Wie gerne Sasha Kartoffeln mochte, war ja allgemein bekannt. Wie sie versucht hatte, Pixis die Hälfte einer gebackenen Kartoffel anzubieten, war legendär und die Geschichte kam bei jeder Gelegenheit noch einmal auf den Tisch, sorgte sie doch zuverlässig für unverhohlene Lacher. Allerdings hätten wohl nur die Allerwenigsten den Mut, sich Pixis gegenüber so dreist zu geben und auch wenn es niemand sagte, so hatten sie doch eine gewisse Achtung vor Sashas an Dummheit grenzenden Mut.

♫ Remember:  
Baked potato changed my life  
baked potato showed me the way  
If you want to know what is wrong from right  
You must listen to what potato say ♫

"Wirklich?" Sofort war Sasha Feuer und Flamme. "Wirklich." Ymir rollte hinter Christas Rücken bloß mit den Augen. "Ihr spinnt doch. Wir sollten lieber zusehen, dass wir fertig werden. Ich habe keine Lust, den ganzen Tag hier in der Küche festzusitzen." Nur kurz saßen die drei Mädchen zusammen in Stille zusammen und schälten Kartoffeln, Karotten und Kohlrabi. "Warum müssen eigentlich wir kochen?", durchbrach Sasha schließlich die eingekehrte Ruhe wieder. "Mikasa und Annie waren auch nicht besser als wir." Ymir ächzte auf. Konnte dieses Mädchen denn nie den Mund halten? Noch ein guter Grund, das hier möglichst schnell hinter sich zu bringen. "Doch, waren sie. Also halt den Mund und schäl die verdammten Kartoffeln, die du so liebst, Kartoffelmädchen!"

Christas Blick wanderte gen Ymir. Sie wusste genau, dass ihre Freundin sich beim Training zurückgehalten hatte und nicht hätte hier sitzen müssen. Ymir hatte um ihretwillen so getan, als wäre sie Eren nicht gewachsen, weil sie genau gesehen hatte, wie Christa gegen Mikasa hoffnungslos verlor.

"Nächstes Mal ist dann jemand anderes dran", lenkte Christa ab. "Aber sag mal, hast du eigentlich letzte Woche die Reste vom Abendessen geklaut?" Sasha verzog das Gesicht. "Nein, leider nicht." Wäre sie es nur gewesen! Aber nein, jemand anderes hatte die Reste des Auflaufs vertilgt, ehe sie die Chance dazu bekommen hatte. Das bedauerte Sasha mehr als sie es bedauert hätte, erwischt worden und zu Strafarbeiten verdonnert zu sein. "Sicher?" Ymirs Miene zierte ein Grinsen. "Würd' mich nicht wundern, wenn du alles aufgegessen hättest und dich dann nicht daran erinnerst."

♫ Do be good, don’t be bad  
Thank you baked potato  
Do be happy, don’t be sad  
Thank you baked potato ♫

"Natürlich würde ich mich daran erinnern!" Noch im gleichen Moment flog eine Kartoffel - und das sollte bei Sashas Liebe zur Knolle schon etwas heißen - in Ymirs Richtung. Diese wich dem bereits keimenden Wurfgeschoss gelassen aus, sodass die Kartoffel lediglich gegen die Wand flog, dort abprallte und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden fiel.

"Du solltest vielleicht lieber ni-", begann Christa beschwichtigend, wurde allerdings von Ymir unterbrochen, die kein Interesse daran hatte, einen Streit um jeden Preis zu vermeiden. "Eine Kartoffel weniger. Die müssen wir natürlich von deiner Portion abziehen. Das heißt wohl, du hast keinen großen Hunger." Sasha, die schon die nächste Kartoffel in der Hand hielt, die sie als Wurfgeschoss nutzen konnte, hielt inne. "Doch, natürlich habe ich Hunger! Es sind Kartoffeln!", betonte sie mit fester Stimme und senkte den Arm. "Gebackene Kartoffeln sind köstlich und ich werde bestimmt nicht auf eine verzichten."

Tatsächlich glaubte ihr Ymir das sogar. Sasha vom Essen fernzuhalten war schwerer als Titanen von Menschen. Wo ließ dieses Mädchen das überhaupt alles? Und wie konnte ein Mensch nur so verfressen sein? Fragen, deren Antworten sie lieber nicht wissen wollte. Missbilligend schüttelte Ymir nur den Kopf, während ihr Blick Christa folgte, die die Flugkartoffel einsammelte und vorsichtig befühlte. "Es ist nichts passiert. Sie hat nur eine kleine Delle", meinte das hübsche blonde Mädchen schließlich mit einem Lächeln, das offen ließ, ob dieses oder die unbeschadete Kartoffel der Grund für Sashas breites Grinsen war.

♫ And if you want to have a better day  
you must listen to what the baked potato say ♫

Nach und nach füllten sich die Behälter mit den geschälten Karotten, Kohlrabis und Kartoffeln. Allein das kratzende Geräusch der Messer, das über die rauen Schalen glitt und das immer wiederkehrende Kaugeräusch Saschas, die heimlich selbst den rohen Erdäpfeln nicht widerstehen konnte, durchbrachen die Stille.

Ymir und Christa war beiden völlig unverständlich, wie jemand rohe Kartoffeln essen konnte, doch mit Sashas höchst ungewöhnlichen Essgewohnheiten hatten sie sich inzwischen arrangiert. Immerhin verdankten sie diesen auch den Beginn ihrer Freundschaft, die ihren Anfang darin gefunden hatte, dass Christa der armen Sasha etwas Abendessen gebracht hatte, weil diese von Pixis nach dem Kartoffel-Vorfall zu einem Dauerlauf verurteilt worden war. Ymir war ihrer eigenen Meinung nach nur zufällig vor Ort gewesen und in diese ganze Sache hineingerutscht.

♫ Do be early, don’t be late  
Thank you baked potato  
Always eat what’s on your plate  
Thank you baked potato ♫

"Kartoffeln retten dir echt den Tag, huh, Kartoffelmädchen?" "Nenn mich nicht immer so!" Sashas Protest wäre wohl überzeugender ausgefallen, hätte sie nicht gleichzeitig noch besagtem Lebensmittel gekaut, doch das hielt die Brünette nicht davon ab, gestikulierend mit dem Messer in ihrer Hand zu wedeln. "Das ist wirklich nicht sehr höflich", wandte Christa ein, Sasha in Schutz nehmend, die sich davon nicht beirren ließ. "Außerdem sind Kartoffeln wirklich superlecker in tausend Varianten! Als Auflauf, als Kartoffelbrei, Pur, auf Brot, mit Soße, gefüllt, gebraten, gekocht, gebacken... Besonders gebacken." Ein Seufzer der Sehnsucht erfüllte die kleine Küche und entlockte Christa ein Kichern.

♫ And if you want to have a better day  
you must listen to what the baked potato say ♫

"Sag ich doch", meinte Ymir schulterzuckend und erntete einen fast strafenden Blick von Christa, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, es dennoch auszusprechen. "Kartoffelmädchen."

 

♫ BAKED POTATO  
Baked potato ♫


End file.
